Organopolysiloxane gum solutions are widely used in the industrial and commercial spheres as cosmetic bases, release agents, lubricants, and lustrants. These organopolysiloxane gum solutions are typically produced by mixing the starting organopolysiloxane gum and solvent, for example, mineral oil or organopolysiloxane fluid, in a planetary mixer such as a Henschel mixer using a batch process. Batch mixing, however, requires long mixing times in order to dissolve organopolysiloxane gums that have a high degree of polymerization.
To improve the mixing efficiency in such cases, the organopolysiloxane gum or solvent can be divided into portions for introduction into the mixer, but this in turn requires substantial inputs of labor. In addition, when an attempt is made to raise the concentration of the organopolysiloxane gum in the organopolysiloxane solution, a corresponding increase in the viscosity impairs mixing to the point that the quality of the solution may no longer be constant.